Spark the Theif
by Spark Erica Rose
Summary: Spiderman and his team meet a strange girl, that can control electricity. Can they protect her from the people that want to steal that power? Or even worse can they protect her from her self? Accepting a boy OCs please. SpidermanXWhite Tiger, NovaXOC, PowermanXOC, Iron FistXOC
1. Chapter 1

Yay this is a new story I'm working but I have to warn you I get writers block and give up easily, so please leave ideas by reviewing!

* * *

(Sparks P.O.V)

I had just shorted out the security system at the jeweler's and was about to steal a pure diamond necklace. When Spiderman swooped down to stop me.  
"Hey, you look pretty young to be a super villain?" He said trying to kick me but I dodged and kicked him in the stomach.  
"Why thank - you. Aren't you a little young to be a super hero?" I need to get the necklace, but how to distract them? I could put civilians in danger, then again I'm against that. What to do?  
" It was nice playing with ya spidy!" I said with a wink, and electrocuted him (but not enough to kill him) sending him to the floor, giving me enough time to take the necklace and get away.  
"That's my months allowance." I thought I had got away, but then Nova came flying and picked me up.  
"Put me down!" I tried to get out of his grasp but he was to strong and if I electrocute him this high up we'll both fall and die.  
"Come on spidy who got beat by this weak girl?"  
"uh I wouldn't say that if I were you Nova." Spiderman was right he shouldn't have said that.  
"What's she gonna do? Throw the necklace at me?" Now I'm really annoyed, I let my anger get the better of me and I let out a burst of energy electrocuting both Nova and Spidy knocking them unconscious. Are they dead? "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to... I was just really annoyed... Sorry" Spiderman got up and said "It's ok. We are ok. Come with us and we can help you."  
"NO! No one can help me I am a freak." I ran off after muttering to myself "A freak that nobody wants"

(Spiderman's P.O.V)

Did that really just happen? A new thief is in New York but this thief is different she can electrocute people. She had red hair that was up in a ponytail and had a yellow masquerade mask on so I couldn't see her face and she was wearing black leggings and a black tank top. After she ran off Nova and I went back to the S.H.I.E.L.D helecarrier we are now telling Nick Fury about the girl. "But not only did she have powers it seemed she couldn't control them very well." I told him.  
"Well this girl is clearly a threat and we should try and capture and contain her soon."  
"But Nick, we should at least give her a chase before she ran off"  
But I was cut off by him saying "No excuses! If she is dangerous and needs to be stopped soon. Do you understand Spiderman?"  
"Yes Nick."  
"Good, now you should get home your aunt May will be worrying"  
"Aunt May I forgot!" I rushed home to find her with a cup of coffee in her hand sitting on the sofa "I'm in trouble aren't I?" she only nodded this isn't good.


	2. Oc information I need

Hi everyone this isn't a new chapter I just need to know a few things about your OCs.

Name:

Superhero/ villain name:

Description (What she looks like normally):

Superhero/villain description:

Personality:

Power:

Weakness:

Good or Bad:

Background:

I only need one now for nova cause I have one for Iron fist and Power man


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry if I don't use your OC straight away I'm gonna add them in maybe one or two chapters time. :) I am sorry it took so long

* * *

**Sparks P.O.V**

Today is my first day at a new school. I hope I don't show my powers by accident. Today I'm going to wear my denim shorts, my fluffy blue cookie monster hoodie, some running shoes and of course my conch shell necklace. What's the time, 9:00! Oh no I better get going and quick!

-Time Skip to at the school-

**Sparks P.O.V **

Ok so I need to get to principal Colson's office. I know I'll ask that boy over there. "Hi I'm new here and I was wondering where principal Colson's Office is?"  
"Welcome I'm Luke and this is Sam and Danny. His Office is that way" He say while pointing down the hall.  
"Okay, thanks Luke. Nice to meet you guys, I'm Jess or Jessie. Well I gotta go, see ya later." I say while waving, and start walking down the hall. I hope everyone is this nice. I walk up to a door with the name 'Principal Colon' on it, so this must be the right place. I walk in and see Colson and a boy my age with longish brown hair, not as long as Danny's though.

"Ah, you must be Jessica. Please come in and take a seat." said who I'm guessing is the principal? I sat down as I was told.

"I prefer to be called Jess or Jessie, and you must be principal Colson." The boy seemed sort of upset at the same time awkward.

"Yes I am, this is Peter and he will be showing you around the school this morning."

"Okay nice to meet you Peter."

**I'm sorry I know it's short but I am a victim of writers block. please leave ideas in reviews! And can some body please tell me what a mary-sue is please? **

"You too. Ummm lets get going." Peter walked out the door.

**Spiderman/Peter's P.O.V**

The new girl Jess looks familiar. Spiderman


End file.
